Sledge
Sledge is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Charge and the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He is an intergalactic bounty hunter who wishes to obtain the Energems and use their power to conqeur the universe, but is opposed by the Dino Charge Power Rangers. He orbits the Earth onboard his spaceship, joined by his generals Fury, Wrench and Poisandra (who is also his fiance). His monsters are in actuality the outlaws he has captured during his years as a bounty hunter, to who he promises freedom if they manage to retrieve the energems for him. Whenever they are destroyed, he fires an energy blast dubbed the Magnabeam down to Earth, reanimating it and causing it to grow he was hired ages ago by lord arcanon to bring him an army eventually sledge is defeated by the rangers but he survived and eventually returned to exact his revenge and take the energems and rule the universe but sledge and his crew are finally destroyed by the rangers and heckyl who leads his ship in to the sun. History 65 million years ago, Sledge was hired by a powerful galactic warlord known as Lord Arcanon to find and capture the most dangerous criminals across the universe promising to reward him with his vast possession of space bullions he eventually attempted to steal the ten Energems from an alien known as the Keeper, eventually shooting him down over planet Earth. Surviving the crash, Keeper entrusted the Energems to various dinosaurs for safekeeping, and tricked Fury in to bringing a bomb on board Sledge's ship. The resulting explosion sent Sledge and his crew careening off into space and releasing all of the asteroids Sledge had collected, leaving Fury stuck on Earth while the asteroids impacted the planet, causing the extinction of the dinosaurs. Sledge returns in the present day to once again claim the Energems for himself, only to find himself opposed by the Dino Charge Rangers, a group of teenagers founded by Keeper who fight and defeat the monsters he and his genereals release onto the world, as well as finding the Energems before Sledge. Eventually, Sledge, fed up of Poisandra's constant nagging, has Wrench create Curio in order to keep her occupied while he and the other generals focus on retrieving the Energems eventually after fury loses the terrazord and heckyl brings him the purple energem sledge captures keeper steals the red energem and unleashes greenzilla to keep the rangers busy while he uses the magmabeam to destroy them but kendall rescues him and becomes the new purple ranger tyler manages to retrieve his Energem and damages the ship controls causing it to crash greenzilla is destroyed moments later but sledge survived the crush albeit narrowly and decided to use greenzilla offspring to destroy the world and leaves snide and heckyl in charge while he took to the sky until they are imprisoned when arcanon arrives on earth but when Arcanon is defeated by the ranger sledge finally returns takes the dark energem from his former employer and with wrench poseidon snide fury and curio at side destroys the warlord singe and the musical due he later uses the dark energem power to get his ship in the air and begins to hatch the eggs across the world but he than betrays snide who is destroyed by the rangers and heckyl after defeating the monsters and after poisondra and sledge are married he reveals his ultimate plan to yank the planet out of orbit to freeze the rangers solid and finally claim the energems but the rangers with the help of all humans destroy the dark energem much to his astonishment they than board his ship and fight their way to the bridge and confront him sledge fights the red ranger to get some pay back for their last showdown soon tyler and sledge crush on earth in a pod though he overwhelms him keeper than appears and pushes sledge back and fury comes down to earth with the vivix Ivan chase shelby Riley and koda follow and they begin their final battle and activate dino steel while the others stay on the ship and return earth to its original orbit though sledge is a match for tyler in T rex super charge mode and goes to finish him when ivan destroys fury for good with terra lightning sledge is devastated by this and after overpowering them and the guardian is enlarged by the magmabeam and prepares to crush them when suddenly heckyl uses the magnetic nets to trap him dragging the bounty hunter in to space and attaches him to his ship and after the other ranger defeat wrench curio and poisandra he sets the ship to fly directly in to the sun and sledge says he would make the rangers pay like he vowed when the dinosaurs went extinct but heckyl than points out from the plesio zord the course much to his horror and the petra and plesio zords escape as it crashes finally destroying sledge once and for all along with the monsters and the rest of his crew in the process. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Bounty hunters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Super-Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters